


Five Other Weasley Brothers Hermione Romanced (And One Weasley Sister)

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5+1 Things, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: A handful of what-if scenarios where Hermione decides that a different Weasley sibling is more to her taste.





	1. The Lady Doth Protest

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Ron, I love you dearly. But you and Hermione are maybe not the best of matches. These are meant to be read as alternatives, not as sequential chapters

Since she couldn’t run for a seat on the Wizengamot or for Minister of Magic until she was thirty-five, Hermione was reduced to shouting slogans in the Ministry atrium for any number of causes. Today was the rights of magical creatures, and they’d had a bigger crowd than Hermione had hoped for, including some wizarding folk from the Continent. A sudden stir made her start, and she peered about, wishing idly that she was tall enough to see over the shoulders of those around her, tall like--

“Come on!” An oddly familiar voice slashed through her reverie, and a rough hand took hers. “They’re clearing us out—best move if you don’t want to spend a night in Azkaban for disturbing the peace.” The words were delivered with more sarcasm than pain; perhaps a friend of his had met that fate. She looked up and was surprised to see Charlie Weasley. She followed, not without resentment at being grabbed, but favoring Weasley loyalty to the uncertain hospitality of the Ministry.

“Haven’t seen you at one of these before,” she called as they ran for the front door.

“Usually leave it for some of my coworkers, but seeing as I had a little time off...” He shrugged.

She nodded and tugged on his hand. “This way—they’ve blocked the main exit.”

“You’ve done this before,” he remarked. She nodded, a little breathless.

“Here, they won’t look in Ron’s office.” Charlie snorted at Hermione’s plan. “We parted amicably enough,” she replied frostily.

“No, I mean—hiding from a crackdown in the middle of MLED? Ballsy.” He grinned. “Love it.”

“Of course _you_ would like a risky plan.”

“You’re just saying that because I’m a dragon handler, you think I like things dangerous. Scary. _Hot_.” His voice dropped to a whisper as they reached Ron’s door. “You’d be right.”

The office was empty, as Hermione knew it would be—Ron was on a mission in Wales. “Well, you’ll just have to wait for things to cool off here.”

“Or we could heat them up in a different way.” Charlie’s tone left no doubt as to what he meant.

“You’re just saying that because I’m a young single witch who’s, frankly, been on a bit of a dry spell, and you’re an extremely handsome wizard, and you think that your ‘patented Weasley charm’--”

Charlie groaned. “Please tell me Ron never used the phrase ‘patented Weasley charm.’” Hermione nodded, embarrassed, making Charlie groan. “Please allow me to apologize. Possibly by buying you coffee.”

Hermione coughed primly. “Charles Brian Weasley, if you’d let me finish, I was going to say that it had worked.” Charlie grinned hard enough to make the curls of his hair bounce.


	2. Menage a Trois

It was shortly after she had broken things off permanently with Ron. They’d remained friends, simply agreeing that he would be better off with Lavender, and she would be better off with—someone. To her surprise, Bill and Fleur had offered to let her stay with them for a few days until she could find a new living situation.

Also to her surprise, she had accepted.

More surprising still, the Weasleys were _excellent_ company. Fleur, of course, was a brilliant witch, among the best in her year, and Bill was no slouch either. Bill was a never-ending supply of fascinating anecdotes from his travels and his work, and Fleur was a preternaturally talented hostess. More to the point, they seemed genuinely engaged in what she had to say, which perhaps should have been her first clue. Nobody was that excited by translations of ancient runes.

“More cognac, my dear Hermione?” The younger woman started to shake her head, then raised her glass. The Frenchwoman bent to refill the drink where Hermione sat on the couch, providing an unimpeded view of her cleavage. Hermione’s hand shook, only slightly. That was just because Fleur had sat beside her on the sofa, the most comfortable seating in the drawing room. Why had she sat in the middle of the couch? It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now she was warmer than the cognac could account for with Bill on one side and Fleur on the other, a mismatched set of strong hands on either shoulder, Bill making her laugh with yet another quiet joke.

There was a perfectly rational explanation for all of this, Hermione was sure, if only she could seize upon it. Something to explain why they had taken her in, had gone to such lengths to make her feel like she was no third wheel...

Her fog persisted a moment longer. “Are you trying to seduce me?” she blurted out.

“Is it working?” Bill asked, a note of hope sounding in his voice.

“I think it might be,” Hermione replied, measuring out her words. The others only smiled.


	3. Upward Mobility

Percy wasn’t sure why Hermione Granger, of all people, had invited him for lunch. Certainly they were acquaintances and had exchanged pleasantries during their school days, but even he had to admit, he’d been an insufferable twit at the time, and he’d only recently improved, having thrown himself into his work for a few years. He ordered a panini and sat back to let Hermione make the first move.

“Percy, I shan’t trouble you with frivolities. Would you like to get married?”

Percy considered it extremely fortunate that he was not taking a drink at that moment, or the lovely Miss Granger would have been wearing it. “Beg pardon,” he stammered feebly.

“You, and me. Married. Purely a professional arrangement, of course. There’s only so much one can accomplish from the outside. No, to accomplish the kind of reforms I have in mind,” and the thought of this left Percy dizzy, “I’ll need to be inside. Inside, and at the top sooner, rather than later. I would supply the fame and the ideas; you would supply the insider knowledge, the drive, and the stability.”

Now Percy took a measured sip of water, hoping the cool liquid on his tongue would soothe him. “I, erm...”

“I understand if you need some time to consider. I should also add that I have no opposition to you taking a lover, provided you are discreet and maintain a plausible level of deniability should the press catch wind of your affair, and, of course, hold me to the same standard.”

Percy’s head was truly a-whirl now. He had no doubt that, if she wanted to, Hermione could become the youngest—and probably the greatest—Minister of Magic in British history. Even if she failed, hitching his star to hers would undoubtedly lead to better things. And, dash it all, she was pretty, with a bright smile, and would accompany him to any number of society and Ministry affairs. And maybe—just maybe—he could convince her that he was worthy of her. He parted dry lips. “I accept.”


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione heard two pops of Apparition outside her door, and was already moving to greet her unexpected visitors when the knock came at the door.

“Afternoon, Hermione,” Fred opened.

“We were wondering if you’d care to join us for a night at the movies,” George continued.

“That’s awfully considerate of you,” she began, then looked more closely at them, dressed more sharply than usual, shoes polished, each brandishing a bouquet of flowers. “But how am I supposed to choose one of you, or turn one of you down when you’re both here like this?”

Fred grinned. “You don’t.”

“Or at least, you certainly don’t need to.” George appended. “You could say we’re a package deal. When we can find two girls willing to share, well...” He blushed.

“What my esteemed brother means to say is, an excellent time is had by all. That said, we don’t mind having just one girl to ourselves.”

“As long as she’s the right girl. A very special girl,” George concluded hopefully.

Now it was Hermione’s turn to blush. Two of them, working in what she assumed would be expert coordination; the perfect blend of Fred’s playfulness and George’s compassion. “Well! How about this Friday?”


	5. Witching Hour

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose. She had been staring at the same page of _Ancient Runes for the Modern Witch_ for twenty minutes, and somehow none of its wisdom had permeated her head. She checked the nearest clock. Perhaps that was because it was nearly midnight.

“Headache?” Hermione startled—she had been sure that there wasn’t another soul in the library at this hour—there never was, which let her do some of her best studying. She nodded anyway. “I could do something about that for you.”

“Oh, thank you,” she replied at once, assuming that Ginny knew some magical remedy, passed down as a commonplace among pureblood families but never written down, like the ancient recipe for fish sauce.

“Sit back and close your eyes,” Ginny instructed her, and Hermione’s usual skepticism, having kicked off its trainers and gone to bed an hour ago, said nothing, so she did as her friend instructed her, pushing her chair away from the writing desk.

It was not an unpleasant surprise to feel the younger girl’s thumbs press hot against her forehead, rubbing small, easy circles into the tight flesh there. Nor did she complain when her fingers began to massage her temples. In fact, Hermione barely stirred when Ginny sat on her lap, straddling her, thinking only that the redhead’s lithe warmth felt pleasant on a drafty night.

The only ghost of a protest she made came when Ginny pressed fiery lips to hers. “Ginny, I--”

Ginny replaced her lips with a single finger. “Shh, this is the library, Hermione,” and frankly, she couldn’t argue with that, and let Ginny kiss her again. “Just think of this as a way to improve your studies.” Hermione’s eyes popped open and met Ginny’s then followed them down to where her book lay forgotten. “Maybe the trouble was you weren’t a modern enough witch.”

“In that case,” Hermione decided, pulling Ginny closer, “far be it from me to neglect my studies.”


End file.
